


Unexpected

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - TTOI related [13]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a hotel together, Sam decides it's time to put her long imagined fantasy into reality but the results aren't quite what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Malcolm was in full vent at the booking counter for the airline they’d been booked on to fly to Ireland. ‘Why the fuck don’t you have a backup plane here? This is fucking London! There’s three airports here! We have meetings to get to tomorrow in Dublin!’

Sam stood behind him, holding the handles of both his and her own luggage. They only had small overnight size bags as the meetings were scheduled for the Thursday and Friday and then Saturday morning would see them returning. The airline counter person was struggling to cope under the barrage of Malcolm’s bollocking. Sam was used to it and knew that it was only to push the person to do better. In this case though, he was up against the physical impossibility of a plane being available to take everyone booked on that night’s flight to Dublin. The earliest would be mid-morning the next day. 

Defeated for once in his career, Malcolm finally accepted that they would be lodged in a hotel the night here at the airport at the airline’s expense. So, off they all went on a a few buses to the nearest airport hotel and everyone was booked in. Malcolm, showing that he wasn’t a cruel bastard to the general public, let all of the families and older folks get checked in first. Relaxing with one of his newspapers as the two of them waited their turn to check in, Malcolm didn’t realize that he and Sam were actually the last ones to be checked in. Stepping up to the hotel desk, they were presented with a single room key. ‘One room? There’s two of us?’

‘It’s our last room. You ought to have said you weren’t mean to share.’ 

‘It’s two different fucking last names!’ Malcolm barked at the hotel clerk, who was far too used to these types of evenings and wasn’t about to fall to Malcolm’s bluster. 

‘We don’t judge anyone, sir.’ The clerk said calmly. ‘It’s a single room with a king bed. There is a couch but it’s not a pull-out bed. I’m sure the lady will appreciate your use of the couch.’

Malcolm spluttered but he had once more faced an impossible obstacle to overcome. Grumbling, he took their bags and followed Sam into the lift. Once there, she hit the button for the 8th floor and they rode in silence. Once in the suite, Sam directed Malcolm to place the bags up on the stands before she headed to the washroom. With a sigh, he set the bags down and immediately started to look at the room service options. He was absolutely starved and wanted to eat but he had neither the energy nor the inclination to go to the hotel restaurant. Taking the liberty of ordering for both of them, Malcolm was in the process of taking his jacket off when Sam returned to the room. 

‘I’ve ordered up food.’ He told her bluntly. ‘I’m covering it so don’t worry.’ Without thinking he began to strip off his tie and fold it up to tuck in his jacket pocket. He didn’t really notice the way Sam was looking at him. Sitting in one of the chairs, he untied his shoes and got them and his socks off, wiggling his toes. ‘Fucking fuck me, my feet are killing me.’

‘Malcolm, this isn’t the ideal situation.’ Sam said quietly as she sat on the bed, legs crossed. 

‘Of course it’s not fucking ideal! We’re supposed to be in fucking Dublin and in separate hotel rooms! At least we aren’t paying for this fucking shithole room. They should fucking spot for dinner too but they wouldn’t budge on that would they, the bastards.’ Malcolm was launching into a new tirade. 

‘Please, Malcolm. Can you give it a rest now? We have to just put up with it don’t we?’ Sam wanted him to stop before he went over the top and wound up taking it out on the room service person. Malcolm, catching the tone in her voice, went silent and just sat scowling.

Once the food arrived and the two of them settled down to eat, Malcolm finally began to mellow out. However, while Sam was ready to turn off the professional PA for the day and relax a little, Malcolm wasn’t about to do the same. He was pulling files out of his briefcase and going through his notes. 

‘Don’t you ever actually stop, Malcolm?’ Sam asked, her shoes had joined his on the floor and she had untucked her blouse from her skirt waist to lay on the bed with her legs outstretched. Malcolm was using the folding table that the room service had been served on to spread out his work. 

Pulling the pen out of his mouth that he’d been absent-mindedly chewing on, Malcolm glanced up only briefly at Sam. ‘Had planned on getting this done on the flight. May as well work on it now.’

‘Will it bother you if I turn on the television?’ Sam asked, getting a bit bored. If he was anything like he was at the office, he’d be at his work for hours. 

‘Yes,’ Malcolm said without looking up. 

Sam sighed, this was not going to be a relaxing night. ‘Anything I can do to help?’

‘No,’ Malcolm again didn’t look up at her but kept working away. Sam rolled her eyes and just turned about on the bed to lean on a pile of the pillows and watch him work. She had always been impressed with him in the office and she was finding him to be equally fascinating away from the office. She wouldn’t normally have been asked to accompany him on a trip of this nature, but Jamie had not been able to break a previous important engagement and Malcolm had needed at least one person to assist him with paperwork and keeping to schedule. Sam had been the obvious back up in this situation. And now, she was here, pointlessly watching him scribble and edit speeches, while they were staying in a king suite with possibly the softest bed she had ever imagined she would sleep in. 

She had for a long time had fantasies of Malcolm. Not that Sam would ever have dared to act on them in the office. But now, just the two of them, in a hotel room away from the office Sam was finding it very easy to let her imagination run away. How easy, she began to think, it would be to go and stand over him and run her hand through his short-cropped hair. Or run her hands over his chest. Then, to urge him to place those large hands of his on her breasts. Sam tried to stop her thoughts. It felt as if her cheeks were burning red they felt that warm. Her eyes drifted to his bare feet. Possibly the most skin she had seen him bare in all the years. A small smile played on her lips as she noted that he tapped his toes on the floor as he thought hard. 

As Sam watched him work, Malcolm finished the one speech off and then picked up a second folder to open it. Leaning back in the chair, he began to read it over. He still barely registered her presence but Sam was very keenly aware of him. Malcolm was absorbed in his reading and completely unaware that with the way he was sitting in the chair, Sam was able to get a very good look at his crotch. So engrossed in his work he was absently scratching himself which made her squirm a little on the bed. If she could get him away from his work maybe she could get him to share the bed with her tonight. That couch did look awfully short for him to be comfortable in.

‘Are you going to be much longer, Malcolm?’ Sam asked innocently.

‘Hm?’ He looked up from his papers. ‘Just finishing this up. Maybe 10 minutes or so.’ The pen was back in his mouth to be chewed on some more.

‘I’m going to get ready for bed.’ She announced and he didn’t make any move to acknowledge her. Frustrated by him, Sam casually opened her suitcase and pulled out the sheer nightie that she had brought with her. She hadn’t expected to share a bedroom and had packed accordingly. It was just a happy coincidence that she had packed it and was now sharing a room with Malcolm. Disappearing into the washroom, Sam undressed slowly and slipped on the sheer panties and then the sheer top of the nightie. Looking at herself in the mirror, her night wear left absolutely nothing to the imagination. If Malcolm didn’t get the hint with this outfit then Sam would have to seriously doubt the man’s humanity. 

Opening the door of the bathroom, Sam stood by the door and waited for Malcolm to look up at her. With one hand resting on the door jamb, Sam watched his eyes but he didn’t break his concentration. ‘Malcolm? Maybe we should think about bed?’ Sam tried to get his attention. 

‘Hm?’ He only raised his eyebrow a fraction at the sound of her voice. 

‘Malcolm, it’s late.’ Sam tried again and this time he looked up from his pages. 

‘Sam, I’m almost… ‘ His voice trailed off as he caught sight of her in the doorway. The sheer fabric was the palest of pinks. Malcolm stared at his PA and he began to turn red. His eyes couldn’t help but be drawn to the darker pink circles of her nipples and then drawn downwards to the dark brown triangle that nestled between her legs. ‘Sam.’ Malcolm swallowed hard. 

Sam smiled seductively at him, ‘There’s only one bed, Malcolm.’

‘Y-y-yes.’ Malcolm agreed.

‘We could put it to good use.’ She suggested to him as she drew one fingertip over one of her hardened nipples. 

‘Sam, I…’ Malcolm could only stammer. His hands put down the files he’d been working on and, coughing, he ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. ‘You.. ah..’

Sam took the initiative and slowly strode over to where he sat. Standing before him, her nearly naked body on display for her boss, she lay her fingertip under his chin and raised his eyes to her own. ‘You’re a bit overdressed for bed, don’t you agree?’ Sam slid her hand down to the collar of his shirt to begin to loosen the button. Malcolm sat back, his eyes wide. It was obvious he was flustered and Sam was enjoying it. The great Malcolm Tucker for once at a loss for words. 

Sam was slowly working on the third button of his shirt before he finally reacted. ‘Sam, you.. you’re .. you can’t do this.’ He began to push against her hands, wanting her to stop. 

‘What happens here, can stay here, Malcolm. I promise.’ She tilted his head up and began to nibble on his lower lip. 

Malcolm didn’t know where to put his hands. Clutching the arms of the chair, he tried to pull away from Sam. ‘Please, no.’ 

Sam left off kissing him and just stroked his face. ‘You know me, Malcolm. I’ve fantasized about you for years. Just this once, Malcolm. That’s all.’

‘I .. Sam, I can’t.’ Malcolm tried to sit up but she gently stopped him and undid the fourth button of his shirt instead. ‘Listen, this is not good.’

‘Sh, Malcolm. Just relax. I’m not going to blackmail you or anything. You are my boss after all.’

Malcolm’s heart was pounding in his chest, he was incredibly uncomfortable but Sam, this once, was acting more like him. Taking charge. As a result, he found himself at her mercies. Once he stopped his struggling, Sam let herself go and was soon spreading his shirt wide open for her hands to stroke his chest. She was over him, kissing him softly but seductively. On his part, Malcolm closed his eyes to the reality. Sam, oblivious to his discomfort as she was lost in the reality of her fantasy coming to life. For her, it was easy to run her hands over him, undress him, tease him and pull him towards the bed. There she got him undressed and her own sheer nightie was left in a pool of fabric on the floor. 

His erection was slow in coming to life but she didn’t make anything of it. Instead, she pushed on until she was mounting him and slowly riding his member up and down. Her hands splayed on his abdomen to brace herself as her hips rocked. Malcolm, eyes shut tight, could only leave his hands on her thighs. It was Sam who orgasmed first, moaning as she tightened around him. Her rocking slowed down until he jerked upwards and came inside her. When she finally slid off him and looked down at him, his arm was thrown over his eyes and he was gasping for breath. 

‘Malcolm,’ Her hand played over his chest as she curled close against him. ‘See, we can share the bed.’ Malcolm coughed, and finally got up to sit with his back to her. feet over the side of the bed. ‘Malcolm?’ Her hand rose to his shoulder, squeezing him lightly. ‘What’s wrong.’

‘Wrong?’ He groaned, hands rubbing at his eyes. ‘This should NOT have happened.’ 

‘You didn’t stop me, Malcolm.’ Sam reminded him and he just nodded. 

‘Should have.’ Malcolm got up and found his boxers to pull them on. ‘Sam, this.. tonight.. this shouldn’t have happened, but it did. All I can ask is that it never gets spoken of again.’

‘I told you I wouldn’t, Malcolm.’ Sam got up to stand behind him. She was concerned by his body language. He seemed almost ashamed. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Fucking hell, Sam.’ Malcolm turned to her, face red from embarrassment. ‘This.. I’m fucking gay!’

Sam’s eyes went wide. ‘Malcolm! I didn’t know!’

‘That was the point!’ Malcolm said, grabbing his trousers and pulling them on. ‘Could you.. please.. could you just go to bed or get your nightie on? I’m .. I’ll take the couch.’ He turned his back on Sam and headed to the couch. Sam, rightly embarrassed herself now, 

‘Malcolm. you don’t have to. The bed is big enough. I’ll .. I’ll go and throw on some other clothes. Please, I’m sorry!’

Malcolm was already curling his legs up and settling on the couch. ‘No, Sam. Just.. go to sleep okay?’

Sam, covered in a loose shirt and her one pair of jeans, came over to the couch and knelt there. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she stroked him softly. ‘I’m sorry, Malcolm. I had no idea. Please, don’t hate me.’

‘Don’t hate you,’ Malcolm muttered. ‘Just wish I hadn’t been cornered.’

‘I’m sorry I did.’ Sam sat there quietly with him facing the back of the couch. She pressed her head against his back and rested her hand softly on his side. ‘Come to bed, Malcolm.’

‘No.’ Malcolm answered her quickly. 

‘Please? I feel bad.’

‘So do I.’ He admitted. 

‘Truce?’ She offered.

He stirred and turned over to face her. ‘Sam. I can’t have this get out. Not even a breath of it.’

‘Then we let them think that you had a weekend fling with your PA. You’re not married and neither am I. I can repay you that way.’ 

Malcolm’s brow furrowed and she knew that he was calculating the scenario out. Just like he did every single move he made at the office. ‘Fair trade.’ With that, Sam sensed the acceptance in him and she was soon in the bed with him. Backs to one another at first in the darkened room, she turned to face his back to slip a hand around his body. He stiffened at first until she just lightly kissed him on the shoulder blade. 

‘Anytime you need me, Malcolm. I’ll be there for you.’ Sam told him.

‘I know you will, Sam. Just like you always have been.’ Malcolm finally relaxed.


End file.
